Hakumen vs. Archer
Blippeeddeeblah= Hakumen vs. Archer is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description BlazeBlue vs Fate/Stay Night! Which future swordsman will cut eacother up!? Interlude Wiz: Not every sword-user has to be ancient. Some can be in the future, like Hakumen, from BlazBlue... Boomstick: And Archer, from "Fate"... He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Hakumen Wiz: In the Fighting Game "BlazBlue", one of the deadliest fighters is Hakumen. Boomstick: BA senses tingling! Wiz: A long time ago like nearly 100 years ago humanity was nearly destroyed by the monster known as The Black Beast and just when all hope was lost, six brave warriors appeared out of no where and killed the beast. After the Black Beast was killed the people were grateful that these heroes saved them in their time of need and they went down in history as the Six Heroes. Boomstick: But of corse, they couldn't have done it without their silver-haired masked warrior, Hakumen. Wiz: Boomstick is right. Hakumen slayed the Black Beast. Anyways, the old Hakumen died in a battle, so Jin Kisaragi ended up taking Hakumen's armor and making up for the loss. But that ceased his life as a human.. but then, they get trapped in another place called the Boundary for 100 years, until someone finally rescues them, and tells them to do whatever they want. Boomstick: Oh boy, this guy's awesome! Hakumen has a large sword called the Nodachi, but it's actually the Nox Nyturne, Infecturem Malus, Okami. Wow, that was a lot to say! Wiz: Hakumen also can slash through dimensions with it! He even has the ability to literally slash time with Susuno's Unit. Yeah, don't mess with this armored-Jin. Boomstick: God Slash can counter attacks from opponents, it's pretty useful. Wiz: Especially for strong attacks. Earthbind creates a vacuum sphere wherever his sword attacks will collide with a projectile. He can refill his Magmata gauge with Demon God, since God Slash takes some of it away Boomstick: Hakumen can use Crimson Lotus to leap forward and strike with the thrust of his sword. Demon Leg helps him run much faster. It also makes his upper-half invulnerable to any attack. Wiz: While he is using Crimson Lotus, he can cancel it with an uppercut called Hades, which turns into a black kick with Lotus. Armored-Jin also can use Rending Steel, which causes a massive overhead slash for it's first hit, and Hakumen can also do a sweeping slash and a spinning sword attack named Camellia, as well. Boomstick: Agito, translated to Outspoken Blade, is a quick ariel swipe, and is usually used at the end of a combo. Wiz: Hakumen can use his powerful Distortion Drives to perform a downward strike slash which releases a small projectile. But it also leaves him open to an attack. He also has a super counter, where he is performing his Distortion Drive attack, but he will counter an attack if someone attacks him. He can also use all of his Magatamas to give him infinite supers and specials. '' ''the Empty Sky Form Forbidden Art: Perish Evil is an Astral Heat that can Hakumen can perform an counter and if his opponent attacks him as he's using it then he can slash the opponent with black paint strokes instantly killing the enemy. Boomstick: Are we almost done? Wiz: Almost. The Power of Order allows him to survive just about anything. That's what he used to survive in the Boundary for 100 years. Time Killer can allow him to basically kill anything, even an immortal when used correctly. Hakumen even killed Arakune with a technique called Demonslayer! Boomstick: Finally! Hakumen's very powerful, as he can kill almost anything with Time Killer, and survived the Boundary for 100 years.He even held is own against Mu-12. Wiz: Hakumen is a surprisingly slow combatant, however. Hakumen can also be a bit stubborn at times, and still lost to a few characters in BlazBlue. Boomstick: Still, stay away from this knight! Hakumen: You're careless! Archer Wiz: Archer is the Servant of Rin, and one of the most popular Fate/Stay Night characters. Boomstick: He looks like Dante. Like everybody. Wiz: In the prologue of "Fate/Stay Night", Rin intended to summon a Saber-like character. However, unbeknownst to him, the jewel pendant was used as a catalyst, and ended up summoning Archer. Boomstick: Eventually, their master asked Archer what he was... and he questioned back. Wiz: Archer eventually ends up going to the future and fighting there. Boomstick: What? You just cut of there!? Wiz: Archer has a lot of abilities, anyway...Archer is surprisingly fast. He doesn't lack in strength or durability as well, being able to survive the Gate of Babylon several times. Archer is also very good at using magic, and he can resist any magic attack as well. Boomstick: Archer can also copy other people's weapons and skills. I wish I could do that to my ex-wife to see how vicious she is. Wiz: Archer does that by using his Reality Ball. He can only copy any weapon he has seen, however. Boomstick: Archer's main weapon is...... use your best guess. Wiz: Archer is an excellent marksman and He also weilds two small blades. One named Kanshuo and the other Bayukaga. Boomstick: Archer also can use Gradiation Air to make objects appear in front of him so he can use them as projectiles. Archer can also overload Noble Phantasam, turning it into an arrow. Wiz: Archer can be a cocky opponent, sometimes, however. Boomstick: Still, stay ut of this servant's way! Archer:"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades, Unknown to death, Nor known to life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet those hands will never hold anything. So, as I pray!" DEATH BATTLE! It was a normal day. Hakumen '''was just walking around when he noticed '''Archer off in the distance. Hakumen looked at Archer. "You seem like a worthy foe.." Archer responded, " Yes I am.. and a stronger one!" Hakumen gets his Nodachi ready while Archer jumps back and aims his bow at Hakumen. FIGHT! Hakumen easily tanks the arrows and slices Archer through the battledfield. Archer easiy gets up, and slices the Armored Jin far back with both of his swords. Hakumen quickly gets up and notices his opponent aiming an arrow. Hakumen just uses the God Slash, sending Archer far back. The Red-Wearing Character gets up, and stabs Hakumen several times with his two blades. Hakumen struggles a bit, but finally jumps up, and creates a projectile with Distortion Drive, which dragged Archer along with him. Archer quickly gets up, and copies the Nodachi. He uses Earthbind, but Hakumen dodges it. Hakumen wonders, "How did he just copy Nodachi?" Archer suddenly turns back to his normal form and stabs the Armored Warrior five times. Hakumen creates another projectile, but Archer creates a shield with Gradiation Air, and easily protcts from it. Hakumen lept up to Archer, slashing him several times. Archer jumps back, and uses Noble Phantasam to create an arrow. He aims, and shoots Hakumen through the battlefield, making a large scar on his face. Hakumen uses Crimson Lotus to leap forward, and stab Archer in the chest. He then uses Hades to uppercut Archer into the sky. Archer easily lands back fine, and creates a shield with Gradiation Air, blocking several Nodachi slashes. The shield then rams Hakumen straight on his back. He gets up, and then uses Rending Steel, knocking Archer onto the ground. As Archer slices the New Jin, Hakumen uses Demon Leg to run straight towards Archer, and slash Archer in the arm, making a huge wound on it. He uses his Distortion Drive to create another projectile, but Archer creates another object to block it. The Servant stabs Hakumen on the scar in his face, but luckily Hakumen survives. Archer smirked, "It's over for you now!" Suddenly, as he was about to stab Hakumen in the chest, Hakumen used the Power of Order, and easily survived. "How did you do that!?", Archer asked. "That's impossible!" Hakumen simply replied, "Nothing you know", and then used Time Killer before he could do anything else. Hakumen said, "You were a worthy warrior..." Hakumen then walks off. KO! Results Boomstick: *sniff*THAT WAS SUCH A SAD ENDING! Wiz: Emotional Ending aside, Hakumen definetly had the advantages here. Archer may have the long range with his bow, but Hakumen has his own projectiles as well, and here's one thing we need to take in: Archer can only copy character's weapons, not abilities. He wouldn't be able to The Power of Order. Boomstick: Hakumen was also much more durable, I mean, he's the only one WITH armor! Wiz: Hakumen also had much more abilities, as well. And while Archer weilds two blades, they were both very small, and due to Hakumen's durability we just mentioned, he could survive it. Boomstick: Archer won't be coming back in the future! Get it? Wiz: The winner is Hakumen. Next Two gods of the sea.... Marvel vs DC |-| Commander Ghost= Archer VS Hakumen is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Archer (EMIYA) from the Visual Novel Series Fate/Stay Night and Hakumen from the Video Game Series BlazBlue. Description Fate VS BlazBlue! When it comes to time traveling combatants who are willing to do anything to achieve their goals in their failed past but when the White Void crosses blades with the Counter Guardian, which of these two Time-Traveling blade wielders will come out victorious? The Hero formerly known as Jin Kisaragi or the Servant formerly known as Shirou Emiya?! Description (Cue Wiz and Boomstick - DEATH BATTLE Theme) Archer VS Hakumen (Ghost's Version).png|Commander Ghost Archer VS Hakumen.png|BowserRulesAll Hakumen VS Archer.jpg|Blippeeddeeblah Archer EMIYA vs. Hakumen.png|TheDigger1 Camilla: Time Travel is certainly a very fickle thing to deal with in media for a while now and it certainly has moments where it '' Ruby: Yep especially when these heroes from the Past and Future come into play as then time travel truly becomes even more confusing. ''Camilla: Such as the case with these two heroes from the Past and Future. Ruby: Archer, the Wrought Iron and Former Magus Shirou Emiya. Camilla: And Hakumen, the White Susano'o and former Hero Jin Kisaragi. Ruby: I'm Ruby and She's Camilla! Camilla: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills too found out which of them would win... Ruby: A DEATH BATTLE!! Archer Hakumen DEATH BATTLE ---- Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015